Pour l'amour d'un père
by Gigira
Summary: Requête de Amane Matsuo, pour un échange. A sa sortie de prison, quinze ans après les évènements du Destin Perdu, Clive Dove rencontre la famille de Luke Triton, et sur un coup de tête insensé, se fait à nouveau passer pour lui. Une brève bourrasque de folie et de confusion s'ensuit, qui les laissera tous perplexes...


_Clive Dove, Clark Triton, Brenda Triton, Luke Triton, Professeur Layton, et tous les personnages qui apparaissent dans cette fic (c) Level-5. Aucun des personnages que je mets en scène ici ne m'appartient, je ne gagne rien (sinon du plaisir) en écrivant sur eux. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Pour l'amour d'un père<strong>

Une fois n'est pas coutume, l'Angleterre ne subissait pas ces averses qu'elle connaissait souvent. Le ciel était bleu, les oiseaux chantaient, et les seuls nuages à l'horizon ressemblaient à des bouts de coton. Une légère brise soufflait dans les branches des arbres, rendant la chaleur moins étouffante ; de l'avis de tous, la température était absolument délicieuse.

Elle l'était encore plus après des années d'enfermement, songeait Clive Dove. Il se promenait dans la rue, un grand sourire aux lèvres, indifférent aux gens qui se retournaient sur son passage. En effet, sa tête était célèbre : cette affaire de machine géante et de Londres souterrain dont il avait été le protagoniste, très médiatisée du fait de l'énormité de la chose, était redevenue d'actualité à l'heure où il sortait enfin de prison. Mais peu lui importait, il était libre à présent, complètement ! Il avait fallu batailler pour cela ; son avocat avait dû, même après la fin de sa peine, déployer des trésors de rhétorique pour le libérer de ce trou. Mais maintenant c'était fini, pour de bon ! Que c'était agréable de pouvoir se promener dans les rues de la ville, sans aucune contrainte ! Il goûtait cette liberté du plus profond de lui-même, sans se préoccuper de l'avenir, sans songer qu'il lui faudrait retrouver du travail, un logement, se reconstruire une vie sociale, enfin repartir de zéro. Il ne pensait pas aux difficultés qui l'attendaient, pas encore. Ce moment était trop merveilleux pour être gâché de la sorte...

Il errait donc, l'air extatique, redécouvrant Londres comme s'il ne l'avait plus vue depuis quinze ans – ce qui était le cas, à la réflexion. Il se perdait joyeusement dans ses dédales de ruelles, saluait comme un gosse les voitures sur les grand boulevards. Ceux qui ne le regardaient pas avec indignation en le reconnaissant ne pouvaient s'empêcher de sourire devant son exubérance. Au bout d'un moment, il s'amusa à dévisager les gens à son tour : il tira la langue aux grincheux, toisa les méprisants avec insolence, élargit son sourire devant les sympathiques. Avec joie, il se mêla à cette masse humaine qui déambulait sur les trottoirs de la capitale, insouciant, juste heureux de revivre enfin pleinement.

Brusquement, son jeu cessa, brisé par l'apparition d'un homme devant lui. En proie à une frayeur inconsidérée, il baissa rapidement le regard, puis dès qu'il le put, tourna l'angle d'une rue à sa droite.

Une fois certain d'être hors de vue de la personne, il respira profondément. Il tenta de chasser les souvenirs qui remontaient à sa mémoire, vestiges d'une période de sa vie qu'il avait désespérément tenté d'oublier pendant ses quinze années d'oisiveté. Mais on n'efface pas si facilement un visage que l'on a tenté d'imiter, même s'il a vieilli d'une décennie et demi...

Pas d'erreur possible, c'était bien Luke Triton qui avait un instant surgi devant lui, brisant son allégresse afin de lui rappeler cruellement ces années passées à rassembler toutes les informations possibles sur l'apprenti du professeur ! La honte le dévorait encore, quand il songeait à l'époque où il avait eu pour seule obsession de détruire Londres, et il en voulait terriblement à cette silhouette de détruire le premier moment de bonheur dont il jouissait depuis longtemps. Il avait beau savoir pertinemment que le jeune homme habitait la capitale, il s'était tout de même pris une sacrée douche froide.

Mais... maintenant qu'il était plus calme et qu'il réfléchissait, il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. Même s'il avait grandi, Luke avait toujours dix ans de moins que lui, n'est-ce pas ? Cela ne lui faisait jamais que 28 ans. Alors pourquoi avait-il l'impression que l'homme qu'il avait croisé était plus âgé ? Plus il y pensait, plus il était convaincu d'avoir aperçu des cheveux blancs dans la chevelure et la barbe blondes de l'individu...

Pris de doute, il fit demi-tour et se précipita dans la rue. Il courut le plus vite qu'il put, observant avidement les environs afin de retrouver la personne qui avait causé un tel émoi chez lui. Enfin, il se retrouva quelques mètres derrière lui, juste le temps de graver sa physionomie dans sa mémoire... avant de le voir bifurquer dans une ruelle adjacente. Surpris, il resta quelques secondes immobile, avant de prendre la même direction que lui ; mais c'était trop tard. Il avait déjà disparu, sans que Clive ait pu voir par où il était parti.

Hébété, il se laissa tomber sur le sol, s'asseyant sur les marches d'une petite maison de pierre, essayant de se calmer. Tandis qu'il reprenait son souffle, il tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Cette rencontre lui faisait l'effet d'un feu d'artifice doublé d'un coup de tonnerre, et il avait bien du mal à faire redémarrer son cerveau posément. Déstabilisé, il mit son agitation sur le compte de l'euphorie due à sa sortie de prison, mais cela ne le satisfit pas. Pendant un instant, il avait comme perdu le contrôle de ses actes, agi sans demander quoi que ce soit à son cerveau. Quelle mouche avait bien pu le piquer ? Que lui avait-il pris de foncer comme ça ?

Incapable de trouver des réponses à ces questions, il les refoula dans un coin de sa tête pour plus tard et reprit sa route, un peu plus détendu. Malgré lui, ses pensées revinrent vers l'homme. Il était certain de l'avoir déjà vu, mais où ? Et puis, la ressemblance était trop troublante... Tout était troublant, dans cette silhouette. Chaque image qu'il avait de lui était gravée sur sa rétine, comme indélébile.

Il chercha longtemps dans sa mémoire, sans rien trouver ; toutefois, obstiné, il finit par fermer les yeux, afin de fouiller ses souvenirs avec plus d'intensité.

Une chose était claire à ses yeux : il devait absolument retrouver cet homme. Peu importe le temps que ça lui prendrait.

oOOOOOo

_Deux mois plus tard_

Caché dans les buissons du jardin de Clark et Brenda Triton, Clive révisait une dernière fois ce qu'il devait dire. Nerveusement, il rajusta sur sa tête la casquette qu'il avait piquée en douce à Luke. Cette angoisse l'énervait ; après tout, il s'était déjà fait passer pour lui, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il n'y arrive pas une seconde fois. Il était vrai qu'il n'aurait plus l'excuse du voyage dans le temps pour le couvrir, qu'il s'agissait de tromper les propres parents du jeune homme, qu'il était bien plus âgé que lui, cette impression étant encore renforcée par quinze années passées à se négliger... peu importait, son histoire justifiait tout ça. Il avait été envoyé à la guerre dans un pays étranger, lointain et exotique, où il avait été retenu prisonnier et avait attrapé un vilain virus. Finalement, une fois libéré, il avait été rapatrié en Angleterre, mais il n'était pas rentré chez lui, ne voulant surtout pas que Flora ou ses enfants le voient dans cet état, et comptait sur la générosité de ses parents pour l'héberger le temps qu'il se remette...

Tout de même, se dit-il, c'était une chance que le vrai Luke se soit plus ou moins brouillé avec ses géniteurs, d'après ce qu'il avait appris pendant ces deux derniers mois. Sans cela, son mensonge n'aurait jamais tenu la route.

Il inspira profondément, rajusta une dernière fois sa casquette et se releva discrètement. Il nota que Clark et Brenda étaient en train de déjeuner sur la terrasse, puis fit demi tour afin de sonner à la porte d'entrée...

... Malheureusement pour lui, il se prit les pieds dans son lacet défait et s'étala de tout son long dans le jardin.

La réaction des Triton ne se fit pas attendre : ils se précipitèrent vers lui, surpris et méfiants. « Pour la discrétion, c'est raté », songea-t-il, catastrophé, avant de se relever rapidement, réfléchissant à toute vitesse pour trouver un moyen de s'en sortir.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Et que faites-vous ici ? l'interrogea Clark de sa voix de basse.

Il regarda Clive droit dans les yeux, le forçant à faire de même. Incapable de dire un mot, le jeune homme resta immobile, happé par ce regard sombre. Une partie de lui-même était toujours consciente qu'il était dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou et qu'il lui faudrait mentir avec brio pour s'en sortir, mais elle était aussi impuissante qu'un murmure face à un cri. Car il avait retrouvé son homme, et il était entièrement accaparé par cette victoire.

- Répondez ! insista le père de Luke devant son mutisme. Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire chez nous ?

Cela eut le mérite de faire sortir Clive de sa torpeur, du moins à moitié. L'histoire qu'il avait méticuleusement préparée défila dans sa tête dans ses moindres détails ; mais malheureusement pour lui, les muscles de sa bouche sèche paraissaient travailler indépendamment de son cerveau, car la seule chose qu'il parvint à articuler fut une phrase ridicule.

- Bonjour, monsieur, fit-il lamentablement. Vous avez... de beaux yeux...

Il se mordit la lèvre, fâché de s'être trahi aussi stupidement. Comment se faire encore passer pour le fils de quelqu'un qu'il venait d'appeler _monsieur_ ? Sans parler de... heu, du reste, auquel il ne voulait même pas penser. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire comme bêtise ?

Complètement décontenancé, Clark échangea un regard avec sa femme. Libéré, Clive en profita pour focaliser lui aussi son attention sur elle, décidé à ne plus se laisser piéger.

- Clark, regarde, intervint Brenda. On dirait... on dirait...

Ça y est, songea-t-il, elle l'avait reconnu. Maudits soient la télévision et les journaux, qui avaient fait connaître son image à tous ! Tout était fichu, tombé à l'eau. Il ne lui restait qu'une seule solution, essayer de déguerpir... pas facile avec des jambes en coton...

- On dirait Luke... Regarde, c'est sa casquette !

Une vague de soulagement le saisit.

- Oui, Luke, c'est moi, dit-il précipitamment. C'est bien moi, Luke Triton. Je suis très heureux de vous voir, enfin, de vous revoir, pr...

Il se tut juste à temps, et tenta de se concentrer. Il n'arrivait pas à se mettre dans la peau de son personnage... était-ce parce que quinze ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la dernière fois ? Il avait cru que le théâtre était un don aussi immuable que le vélo... apparemment, il s'était trompé. A moins qu'il n'y ait une autre raison...

Clark et Brenda se regardèrent, toujours aussi abasourdis, et il comprit qu'il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir à cela. Il était coincé dans la maison de ses prétendus parents à onze heures du matin alors qu'il était censé s'être disputé avec eux, il ne trouvait rien à dire pour justifier tout ça, et il commençait à paniquer sérieusement.

- Luke... quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda précautionneusement Clark.

- Oui, monsieur, répondit-il sans réfléchir.

S'apercevant qu'il venait de faire une nouvelle gaffe, il sombra dans la terreur la plus totale, et perdit totalement le contrôle de ses paroles, se mettant à marmonner des choses sans queue ni tête et inintelligibles afin de tenter de se rattraper, tout en percevant qu'il ne faisait que s'enfoncer. Il était évident qu'il aurait éprouvé beaucoup plus de facilité à réfléchir s'il avait cessé de fixer à nouveau le visage de Clark... mais voilà, il n'y arrivait pas.

Sans doute prise de pitié, Brenda lui prit le bras et posa la main sur son front.

- Mais tu es brûlant ! Et tu trembles ! constata-t-elle. Il faut absolument que tu te reposes, on verra après pour les explications. Tu auras sans doute les idées plus claires quand tu auras dormi...

Avec autant de volonté qu'une marionnette sans fil, il la suivit à l'intérieur, reconnaissant de cette bonne fortune, et heureux de quitter le regard intimidant de son soi-disant père. Il laissa Brenda l'installer dans une chambre, bien décidé à ne plus proférer un mot par peur d'être démasqué, et ne laissa échapper qu'un timide « merci, madame » juste avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, les battements de son cœur se calmèrent peu à peu, et il put à nouveau penser convenablement. Son histoire ne tenait plus debout, c'était déjà un miracle que les Triton ne se soient pas aperçus de la supercherie. Il fallait trouver autre chose, quelque chose qui justifierait son étrange comportement tout autant que son brusque changement physique... Il ressemblait certes à Luke, mais pas tant que ça. Pas indéfiniment en tout cas.

Il réfléchit pendant longtemps, mais la seule solution à peu près envisageable qui lui vint à l'esprit fut de simuler l'amnésie. Cela expliquerait au moins ses « monsieur » et « madame » stupides, et c'était sans conteste le plus facile à faire. Mais cette fois, plus question de perdre son sang-froid, se promit-il. Il devait rester convaincant jusqu'à ce qu'il ait réussi à se tirer de cette situation ridicule.

Ses pensées dérivèrent sur ce qui s'était passé un moment plus tôt. Confusément, il comprit que l'origine de son malaise était dû, plus qu'au fait d'avoir été pris par surprise, au choc que lui avait causé la vision de Clark. Il savait pourtant qu'il le trouverait ici ; c'était même pour ça qu'il était venu, afin d'être certain que celui qu'il avait vu n'était pas le petit Luke d'il y a quinze ans, non ? Mais quand il croisait son regard, c'était comme si son cerveau déconnectait, le laissant enchaîner les idioties, et il n'avait aucun moyen de résister à cela. Il ne savait pas à quoi c'était dû, il ne voulait même pas le savoir. Ce qu'il savait par contre, c'est que s'il n'y prenait pas garde, cela finirait par le trahir complètement. Aussitôt, il résolut d'éviter à tout prix les yeux de l'homme.

Cependant, cela n'écarta pas les questions qui bourdonnaient dans sa tête. Il n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose de tel auparavant... un mélange de crainte, de fascination, de quoi d'autre encore ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Mais ce qui l'étonnait par-dessus tout, c'est qu'il avait longtemps épié Luke chez lui, pour préparer cette fameuse affaire qui l'avait finalement conduit en prison. Il avait déjà vu cet homme des dizaines de fois, et pourtant, il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir jamais été saisi par un trouble pareil. En fait, c'était le fait même de se sentir troublé à ce point qui le troublait le plus. Il se sentait vulnérable, et il détestait ça. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait donc ? Lui d'habitude si logique, si déterminé dans la recherche d'un but, était saisi par les affres de l'incertitude, et même ses pensées se bousculaient, incohérentes. Qu'était-ce donc, cette fois, son but ? Qu'est-ce qu'il était venu faire ici, bon sang ? Il avait envie d'être à des kilomètres de là, et en même temps, il ne serait parti pour rien au monde...

Entendant du bruit derrière la porte, il ferma hâtivement les yeux, simulant le sommeil. La porte s'entrouvrit, et la voix de Brenda s'éleva dans un chuchotement.

- Luke ? Si tu es réveillé, le repas est prêt. Tu peux venir avec nous, si tu veux.

Aïe. Aïe. Aïe. Des ennuis en perspective. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'y soustraire... de toute manière, tôt ou tard, il lui faudrait supporter cette épreuve. S'efforçant de ne pas trop penser à ce qui se passerait s'il était démasqué, il ouvrit les yeux et sourit à Brenda.

- Merci beaucoup, je vais venir, dit-il.

La porte se referma, et il se redressa sur son lit, inspirant profondément.

Le spectacle devait continuer, comme avait dit un jour quelqu'un dont il ne se rappelait plus le nom, sûrement un philosophe quelconque. Il fallait qu'il donne le change jusqu'au bout. Il trouverait bien un moyen de s'enfuir, cette nuit, par exemple. Ses pseudo-parents ne s'en apercevraient que lorsqu'il serait loin. Cela vaudrait mieux ainsi ; il n'avait aucune envie, en laissant tomber maintenant, de devoir fournir des explications qu'il n'avait de toute manière pas.

En attendant, il avait un dîner à affronter.

Alors qu'il se levait pour se diriger vers la salle à manger – par bonheur, grâce à son espionnage poussé, il connaissait la maison comme sa poche –, une petite voix lui souffla, comme une mise en garde : _évite de regarder Clark_.

Brenda et Clark étaient déjà attablés lorsqu'il arriva. Machinalement, il s'assit à la place que Luke occupait toujours. Ce n'est qu'une fois assis qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était installé juste en face de son « père »...

- Est-ce que ça va mieux, maintenant ? lui demanda Brenda.

- Oui, beaucoup mieux, merci, répondit-il, s'efforçant de ne pas laisser un seul instant ses yeux dériver vers son mari.

- Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait plus revu ici, ça fait plaisir de te revoir, continua-t-elle en souriant. Mais dis-nous, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Tu as... changé.

A ces paroles, Clive ne put empêcher son cœur de se mettre à battre plus vite sous l'effet du stress. Toutefois, il s'efforça de n'en rien montrer ; il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu ne sais pas ? fit Clark, incrédule. Tu dois bien avoir une idée de ce qui t'a amené jusqu'ici, non ? Et de ce qui s'est passé avant ?

Clive fixait son assiette, essayant de faire passer incognito les grands coups que son cœur battait contre sa poitrine, les yeux fixés sur son assiette pour éviter de regarder Clark. Il avait l'impression d'être écarlate...

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, dit-il d'un ton neutre. Je... je n'arrive plus à me souvenir de tout ça. La seule chose dont je me souviens, c'est que j'ai trébuché ici... avant, je ne sais pas.

L'homme ne répondit rien, mais Clive parvint presque à sentir la suspicion qu'il ressentait. Se rendant soudain compte que regarder son assiette n'était pas un comportement naturel, il releva la tête et fixa un point dans le vague, à la gauche de son interlocuteur. Du coin de l'œil, il s'aperçut que les sourcils de Clark étaient froncés dans une expression perplexe. Par chance, il ne paraissait pas le dévisager directement... nul doute qu'il aurait eu du mal à éviter de croiser son regard dans ce dernier cas.

- Si tu as perdu la mémoire, il faut t'amener à l'hôpital, dit Brenda. Maintenant, il est trop tard, mais nous irons dès demain. Généralement, ce genre de choses est dû à un traumatisme crânien, ce qu'il vaut mieux ne pas trop laisser traîner...

Clive hocha la tête, sans répondre. Il était soulagé que son mensonge ait été accepté aussi facilement, mais cette histoire commençait à prendre un tour qui ne l'arrangeait pas du tout. Il devait absolument partir cette nuit, décida-t-il. Il espérait juste que Clark et Brenda n'avaient pas le sommeil trop léger.

La conversation dériva vers autre chose, et Clive se détendit un peu. Évitant d'intervenir afin de ne pas dire quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû, il se contenta d'écouter Clark et Brenda parler, songeant déjà à son escapade de la nuit.

Enfin, ils terminèrent de manger. Comme Brenda se levait afin de débarrasser, Clive voulut l'aider à emporter les plats à la cuisine, mais elle l'interrompit vite.

- Laisse, tu es gentil, lui dit-elle. Va plutôt te coucher, tu as encore d'énormes cernes.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue pour lui dire bonsoir, puis disparut par l'encadrement de la porte. Il s'apprêtait à retourner dans sa chambre, comme elle le lui avait dit, lorsque la voix profonde de Clark l'interpella.

- Tu ne me dis pas bonsoir, à moi, fiston ? dit-il.

Sa voix semblait un peu forcée, comme s'il s'efforçait d'agir conformément à une habitude qu'il avait perdue depuis longtemps, mais Clive ne s'en aperçut pas. Le cœur battant, il se retourna, et se dirigea lentement vers lui, essayant en vain de paraître naturel, alors que le vrombissement dans sa poitrine devait s'entendre à des kilomètres. Ne perds pas ton sang-froid, se répéta-t-il, ce n'est pas le moment, reste concentré...

Avec appréhension, il murmura un petit « bonsoir », puis se pencha pour déposer rapidement un bisou sur la barbe touffue.

Aussitôt, il se redressa et regarda ailleurs, conscient néanmoins que ça ne l'aiderait pas à avoir l'air détendu. De fait, il ne l'était pas du tout ; et il était à peu près certain d'être rouge comme une tomate. Pitié, implora-t-il mentalement une puissance supérieure, aidez-moi à me sortir de là ! D'un autre côté, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repasser en boucle dans sa tête le furtif contact avec cette barbe, douce et râpeuse à la fois... ce qui ne l'aidait pas, naturellement, à reprendre contenance.

Alors, quand à son tour, Clark s'apprêta à l'embrasser sur la joue, il commit ce qu'il qualifierait plus tard de deuxième plus grosse bêtise de sa vie.

Il tourna la tête vers lui.

Cela ne dura qu'un instant : aussitôt qu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait, il recula d'un pas, horrifié. Pendant une fraction de seconde qui leur parut une éternité, les deux hommes se regardèrent, leurs visages reflétant des expressions semblables : un dégoût et une confusion immenses.

Enfin, Clark s'essuya vigoureusement la joue, rendant à Clive sa liberté de mouvement. Le sang de ce dernier ne fit qu'un tour, et il se précipita hors de la salle à manger, mort de honte.

- Mais qu'est-ce que... balbutia Clark, ahuri.

Toutefois, Clive ne l'avait pas attendu : il se précipita vers la porte d'entrée sans demander son reste, et s'enfuit en courant, les joues toujours couleur d'écrevisse.

Il courut longtemps, animé par une force qu'il ignorait posséder, et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois loin, hors d'haleine et les poumons en feu, toussant et crachant. Une seule question tournait dans sa tête, lancinante et sans réponse : qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de faire ça ? Il avait ouvert les yeux, à présent, et se rendait compte de l'idiot qu'il avait été. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qui l'avait poussé, et il était certain d'une chose : plus jamais il ne se laisserait prendre par une folie pareille.

Encore hébété, il reprit sa route en crachant, essayant de se débarrasser des poils de barbe dont sa bouche était remplie.

oOOOOOo

Luke sonna à la porte du Professeur Layton. Comme il passait dans le coin pour son travail, il avait voulu lui faire une visite surprise, sachant très bien que le vieil homme était toujours ravi de le voir. C'était réciproque, d'ailleurs. Elle était loin, l'époque où ils arpentaient l'Angleterre et le monde, à la découverte des mystères les plus insondables ; à présent, le professeur ne voyageait plus, et Luke était trop pris par son travail et sa vie de famille pour s'absenter seul aussi longtemps. Même s'il leur arrivait, chacun de leur côté, de résoudre encore quelques énigmes de temps en temps, cette période évoquait pour le jeune homme un univers d'enfance, de rêve et de merveilleux dans lequel il adorait se replonger, notamment en rendant visite au professeur pour qui il éprouvait une réelle affection.

Son regard s'illumina lorsque le vieux gentleman l'accueillit chaleureusement, mais il déchanta très vite en voyant qu'il avait déjà des visiteurs : le meilleur ami de Layton et sa femme, visiblement, avaient eu la même idée que son ancien apprenti.

- Bonjour, papa, dit-il avec une certaine froideur, qu'il ne parvint pas à dissimuler. Bonjour, maman. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici, je ne vais pas rester trop longtemps. Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer.

Ses parents le détaillèrent. L'apparence de leur fils tout autant que son attitude les confirmait dans l'idée qu'une semaine plus tôt, ils avaient eu affaire à un imposteur, dont ils avaient toujours du mal à se figurer l'identité. Ils se sentirent quelque peu rassurés.

- Tu ne t'imposes pas du tout, rassure-toi, fit Brenda. Nous sommes ravis de te voir.

Clark hocha la tête, et le professeur, visiblement du même avis, l'invita à s'asseoir et lui proposa une tasse de thé, le forçant à rester. Alors qu'il l'observait, un détail frappa Clark.

- Tiens... tu ne portes plus ta casquette ? constata-t-il. Je peux comprendre que tu trouves cela un peu étrange pour une personne de ton âge.

- En fait, je l'ai perdue, expliqua Luke. Je vais sûrement la retrouver. Mais tu as raison, je devrais peut-être me trouver un couvre-chef plus élégant...

La conversation dériva. Luke ne partit qu'au bout d'une demi-heure, lorsque ses obligations se rappelèrent à lui. Il salua le professeur et ses parents puis partit, à moitié réconcilié avec eux.

- Vous ne lui avez pas parlé de votre mésaventure de l'autre jour ? remarqua Layton.

- Non, répondit Clark. Il n'a pas besoin de le savoir, c'est déjà assez confus comme ça. Et puis, je dois avouer que j'ai un peu honte. Des parents devraient savoir reconnaître leur propre fils d'un imposteur, n'est-ce pas ? J'avoue avoir trouvé tout cela plutôt suspect depuis le début, mais tout de même, pendant un moment, j'y ai cru.

- J'ai connu, un jour, une personne qui avait également réussi à se faire passer pour Luke à nos yeux, répondit le professeur. Et lui-même s'y était aussi laissé prendre, si ça peut vous rassurer.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas pareil, intervint Brenda. Nous sommes ses _parents_. Et puis, en une décennie, les gens changent énormément, il pouvait jouer là-dessus.

- Vous parlez de l'affaire Clive Dove, il y a quinze ans ? fit Clark. Effectivement, ce n'était pas du tout le même contexte. Tiens, d'ailleurs, quand j'y repense, ce type lui ressemblait assez fort ! Mais ça ne peut pas être lui, quand même. Quel intérêt aurait-il eu à faire cela ?

- Je ne sais pas, dit Layton.

- Mais alors, qui ? répliqua Brenda. C'est la chose qui m'intrigue le plus dans cette affaire. Cet homme a disparu dans la nature sans demander son reste, et rien n'a été volé. Qui aurait bien pu faire ça ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, dit le professeur. Et je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions le deviner. On ne saura peut-être jamais...


End file.
